Love Not Lust
by Ron's Sweetie
Summary: Cathrine is a young woman who is engaged to her boyfriend of two years. When her old love Erik shows up. Cathrine makes a tough choice she choses Erik over Ron, but something goes wrong. Find out in Love Not Lust.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Not Lust**

**Hello Everyone I'm trying my luck with a Phantom Of The Opera story. Its set in the year 2006. I hope you all like it.**

**Cathrine was sitting around the christmas tree with her family. Her best friend Krisy was there with her. **

**Cathrine's real name was Jackie but she changed it when she moved out of her familes house. Cathrine was engaged to be married to Ron her boyfriend of 2 years. **

**After everyone left Cathrine cleaned up. Then she went for a walk in the woods humming a song. As she was walking she heard a voice it was a man's voice. **

**The voice was calling to her. It was coming from her house. So she turned around, and went back home. When she got there she followed the voice. **

**It lead her to stage. Cathrine's house was an old opera house. The man walked out onto the stage walked up behind Cathrine wrapped his arms around her waist, and began to dance with her. **

**Cathrine was intised by the man. The strange thing is Cathrine felt like she knew the man. The man knew her. Cathrine felt so good being in the man's arms. **

**Cathrine:"Who are you?" Erik:"I'm your dream man Cathtine come away with me, forget about Ron, he could never make you truly happy." Cathrine's eyes bugged out of her head. **

**Cathrine:"EriK?" Erik:"Yes, Cathrine its me my love, i'm here for you, i came to get you." Cathrine took Erik's hand in her's, kissed it. Erik smiled, Cathrine was smiling as well. **

**Cathrine knew what she was doing was wrong but she didn't care. She still loved Erik, and she always would. Erik held Cathrine close he wanted her, and she wanted him. **

**Cathrine turned around, and kissed Erik on the lips. Erik picked Cathrine up, and spun her around. **

**They would be together afetr all they deserve it big time. All Cathrine needed to do was brake off her engagement with Ron. **

**She knew that would be hard to do sense it was pulling teeth to get him to ask her.**

**Will she be able to brake off the engagement?**

**Or will Ron keep her trapped?**

**Me: "Hello all."**

**Amy: "Hi guys i'm back, i play Krisy."**

**Erik: "I'm here, sense this Jackie's first story invloing me, yay."**

**Ron: "I'm back too."**

**Amy: "See you in the next chapter."**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cathrine was happy. She had her ture love back in her life again. Cathrine truly loved Erik. One night Cathrine was getting ready for bed she heard Erik playing a new song. So she put her robe on.

And went down to were Erick was. Only Cathrine knew how to get to Erick. He lived under the opera house in the secert rooms.

When Cathrine got to where Erik was she walked up to him threw her legs over his,and kissed his lips. Erik picked her up, carried to the bedroom, laid her down on the bed, and began to kiss her. He removed her robe, then he removed her nightgown.

He laid next to her looking at her body. Erik:"Your body is so beautiful its a masterpeice." Catherine:"I'm so plain Erick, it is you who is beautiful." Erick:"I love you Cathrine." Cathrine:"I love you too Erik." Erick bent down and kissed Cathrine.

Then began to make love to her. He took her pure body over, and over again. Making her his. Their passion showed. Once they finished Erik put his robe on, and went back to his organ and continued to work on his new song.

Cathrine was sleeping fine, but Erik's song woke her up so she put her nightgown back on, got out of bed, walked to the organ,sat next to Erik on the organ bench, then she put her on Erik's shoulder.

She loved Erik. And he loved her. They made a great couple like they did years ago. Their love was stronger now. Erik had a kind heart. He was loving.Cathrine loved dispite his deformed face. He was till her Erik. He would always be her Erik.

Cathrine:"Erick will you come up to the house, and live me, you won't be alone anymore, you will never be alone again." Erik:"Are you sure you want me to?" Cathrine: "Yes, i'm sure, i love you Erik please come upstairs, and be with me?"

Cathrine began to cry. Erik wipped her tears away, then hugged her. Erik:"I will come upstairs with you, but wht about my organ?" Cathrine:"I have one upstairs you can use." Erik picked Cathrine up,and spun her around.

Then they kissed. Cathrine ran intot he bedroom grabbed her robe. Erik grabded his things then they went upstairs so they could live together in the same house.

Cathrine went to her room Erik followed when they got to her room, Catherine sat down at her dressing table, Erik walked up behind snaked his arms around her waist, his hands moved slowly up to Cathrine's breasts.

Erik began to stroke her nipples threw her slik nightgown. Cathrine was moaning. She was begging for more. Erick picked her up, and carried her to the bed.

They made love again. As they were making love the door bell rang. Cathrine got up dressed in her robe. She anwsered the door.

Ron standing there on the other side. Cathrine's eyes bugged out of head. Ron:"Hello my dear, did i distrub you?"

Cathrine:"Yes, i was just about to take a bath, then i was going to bed i have a headache." Ron:"I'm sorry my dear, i will be back tomorrow get better my love."

Cathrine:"I will, goodbye." Ron:"Goodbye." Cathrine shut the door, and went back upstairs to her true love Erik. They fell asleep.

Me: "Yay onto chapter 3."

Amy: "Whew, its hot in her."

Erick: "Wow, very fucking sexy."

Ron: "See ya in chapter 3."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Cathrine kept her realastinship Erik a secret from her friend, and and from Ron. Erik loved Cathrine. He was very protecive of her.**

**Ron was worried why Cathrine never left the house anymore. So he decided to see why. One day he drove to Cathrine's got a ladder, climbed up to a window, and peeked in. **

**He saw Cathrine playing on the organ, and singing. He smiled only for a second, then he saw a man walk into the living room. His smile faded away, and his face got red with anger. **

**He was pissed off at Cathrine. He was so mad he walked up to the doors, and kicked them in. Cathrine looked up from the organ, and saw Ron. Ron walked over to Cathrine, and slapped her in the face, so hard infact that her cheek was bleeding. Erik:"Get the fuck out here."**

**Cathrine looked at Ron with tears in her eyes. Then she got up, and pointed her finger at the doors. Ron headed towards but before Cathrine threw her enegagement ring at him. **

**He left the house. Cathrine ran into the kitchen. She looked in the mirror she saw the blood. She grabbed a wash rag, and held it to her face. It stung very bad. Erik walked into the kitchen, and held Cathrine close. **

**Cathrine was so scared Ron would kill her, or Erik. Erik swore he would protect Cathrine even if meant his life. Cathrine thought he was crazy. But she really didn't care. She wanted to be safe. And Erik would be there by her side to do just that.**

**Cathrine knew she would have a scare from where Ron hit her. She could not hide the bruze. She sat her dressing table, and looked at her face. **

**She saw the scare. She touched it, she screamed in pain. Erik walked into the room, and he saw the scare too. He held her close. Cathrine:"Oh Erik my love, i'm so ugly now." Erik:"No your not my love." Cathrine:"Yes i am, Ron has distoryed my looks." Erik:"My love, you will always be beautiful to me always." Cathrine"Oh Erik, you are so good to me."**

**Erik: "I love you Cathrine, marry me?" Cathrine: "I love you too Erik, i will." Erik picked Cathrine from her chair, and carried her to the bed. He laid her down on it. **

**Cathrine: "Are you sure you want to make love to me, now my face is scared?" Erik: "Yes, i'm sure." Cathrine kissed Erik, smiled then they began to make love. Cathrine would be getting married just not to Ron. **

**She would be marrying the man she really loved. And Ron would not interfear with that. Or else he would pay dearly. **

**Erik, and Jackie would be happy. Very happy but they didn't know the reason yet. But they will soon.**

**Me: "Done with another chapter."**

**Erik: "What happens next?"**

**Amy: "Yeah what happens next?"**

**Me: "Wait and See."**

**Ron: "See you all in the next Chapter."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Cathrine's face was scared. Her beautiful face. She never left the house. She just sat at her organ playing songs. Erik felt Cathrine's pain. He wanted to help but he didn't know how to do that. **

**He stayed by her side. He never left her alone. If Ron hurt Cathrine again Erik would kill him. One evening as Cathrine was playing her organ, and singing she felt sick to her stomach. **

**She jumped up, and almost fell up the stairs when she got the bathroom she threw up. She was wondering what be the cause of her throwing up. She swallowed hard, got dressed, and went into town. **

**She went to the store. She picked up a pregnancy test, paid for it, and went home. When she got there, she went upstairs to her bedroom, walked into the bathroom, and took the test. She waited 30 minutes, and then she checked it. **

**Cathrine now knew why she was throwing up. She was pregnant with Erik's baby, their first baby, and before they are married. **

**Cathrine was happy. She threw the test away, and went downstairs to the library where she found Erik reeding. Cathrine walked into the library with her hands on her stomach, sat down on the arm of the chair where Erik was sitting in, and whispered the news in his ear. **

**Erik dropped his book. Jumped up, picked Cathrine up, and spun her around. Erik, and Cathrine were happy about their baby. It was the happiest day of their lives. **

**Now they would have a baby, part of each them. Cathrine wanted the baby to have her looks. And her father's brains. Cathrine, and Erik both hoped the baby would be a girl. **

**Cathrine liked the name Billie for a girl. And they both liked the name Jeff for a boy. Cathrine was ready to be a mum. **

**She wanted her baby to have the best. And their baby would have the best of both worlds. Their baby would go to the best schools out there. **

**Erik was thrilled about being a father. And Cathrine was thrilled about being a mother. She would someone to love her. **

**Just like Erik did. Cathrine, and Erik sat outside, and watched the sun set. Erik had his hand on Cathrine's stomach. **

**They were truly happy now. And nothing would distory that. Their love would grow. And so will their family. **

**Cathrine was proud of her life, it was turning out to be very well. She was truly happy. The baby would bring more happiness.**

**Me: "Yay onto chapter 5."**

**Amy: "Wow!"**

**Erik: "Yeah wow!."**

**Ron: "Nice chapter."**

**Me: "Shut up Ron, see ya in the next chapter."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Cathrine was getting fatter. Erik was writting new songs being with his true love inspried him. He wrote love songs, sad songs, happy songs,and many others. **

**Cathrine working on hanging pictures in the nursey. She wanted the room to be colorful, and cheery.And it was. One day Krisy stopped by to see Cathrine. Krisy walked into the kitchen placed her pruse on the counter helped herself to a drink then walked intot he grand hallway. **

**She was looking at the pictures on the table in hallway whenever she came across a picture of Erik. Cathrine walked into the grand hallway with scraf on her face to hide the scare. **

**Cathrine:"Krisy long time to see, what brings you here today?" Krisy:"I missed you, why are you hideing your face?" **

**Cathrine removed the scraf from her face. Krisy saw the scare. Krisy:"Cathrine what happened?" Cathrine:"Ron hit me." Krisy:"I will kill him."**

**Cathrine:"You stay away from him, besides its over between us." Krisy:"Who is man in this picture?" Cathrine took the picture from Krisy's hand,and put back on the table.**

**Cathrine:"He is my new boyfriend Erik, and we are getting married." Just at that moment Erik walked into the grand hallway with pictures for the nursery. **

**He walked up to Cathrine, and wrapped his arms around her fat wasit. Cathrine: "Krisy this is Erik, Erik this is Krisy." Erik, and Krisy shock hands then they went went to the kitchen. **

**Cathrine, Erik, and Krisy sat down at the table so Erik, and Krisy could become friends.By 5:00 in the afternoon Krisy, and Erik became friends. **

**Then Cathrine showed Krisy the nursery. She gave Krisy a hug when she saw that she was crying. Krisy: "So your truly happy now ?" **

**Cathrine:"Yes i am." Krisy:"I'm very happy for you." Cathrine:"Thank you Krisy, you are the best friend i could ever have." Krisy:"So are you with me." **

**The girls sat there in the nursery for a little while until Cathrine yawened. Krisy, and Cathrine left the nursery. **

**Then Krisy hugged Erik, and Cathrine goodbye then she left. Cathrine went upstairs walked into the bathroom, turned the tub on,and stepped into the tub. **

**She turned the hot water off when it came up to her breasts. She took a nice long hot bath. **

**Erik walked into the bathroom got naked, and got into the tub with Cathrine. He began to make love to her in the tub. Who knew bath time could be so much fun.**

**Me: "Yay onto chapter 6."**

**Erik: "Yay."**

**Amy: "Cool."**

**Ron: "Way cool."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Its was Cathrine, and Erik's wedding day. Cathrine was warring a beautiful pink dress w/ white trim on the edge the dress was a off the shoulder. **

**Cathrine was glowing of course she was 4 months pregnant so that helped too. Erik was warring a black tux, and his white mask. krisy was there. She was warring a red dress. **

**Cathrine was so happy. She was ready to be married to Erik. It was time Cathrine walked down the aslie to Erik. Erik took Cathrine's hands in his. **

**The preist read from the bible then it came time for Cathrine, and Erik to make their wedding last for all time. **

**So they kissed long, and hard. When they broke the kiss Erik picked Cathrine up, and carried her down the aslie. **

**Cathrine threw her buqet Krisy caught it. They were off to their honeymoon in England. They stayed there for 3 months. **

**It was so beautiful there. While they were gone Krisy got engaged to Ron. She was surprised how quickly it happened.**

**They went out to dinner one time, and then that night he asked her. Cathrine, and Erik returned home in June. **

**As soon they got home they got to work on finishing the nursery. Once they finished they began to dance. They were so happy. **

**Their baby would be coming soon. They were married, and happy. Krisy stopped by while Cathrine, and Erik were dancing. Cathrine could hear somebody knocking on the door. So she brooke away from Erik, went downstairs, and opened the door. Krisy:"Hi Cathrine, can i come in?" Cathrine: "Of course." Krisy went inside, and sat down.**

**Cathrine:"Whats up Krisy?" Krisy:"I'm engaged." Cathrine:"Thats great." Krisy:"Not really." Cathrine:"Why not?"**

**Krisy:"I'm engaged to Ron." Cathrine:"Oh my god, when ?" Krisy:"Last week." Cathrine:"Oh my god, be careful around him, please he is one mean bastard." **

**Krisy:"I will be careful i promise." Cathrine:"Oh Krisy come here." The girls hugged eachother. Krisy:"I better go, Ron will be coming over later to go over the wedding plans." **

**Cathrine:"Okay see ya later, call me." krisy:"I will." Cathrine:"Bye." Krisy:"Bye." Krisy left. Then Cathrine ran to the phone, and called the police. **

**They said they would send Bob to Krisy's house to watch it, and her. Cathrine said thank you, then she hung up the phone. **

**Then Cathrine went into the living room, sat down, and began to cry. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her bad feeling was Ron was going to kill Krisy. **

**Cathrine fell alseep on the couch. She slept fine for a while. Until she started having nightmares of Ron killing Krisy. Cathrine woke up screaming. Erik ran downstairs, and held her close. **

**Cathrine hoped her gut feeling was wrong. If Ron killed Krissy Cathrine would kill him. And it would hurt. She would make sure it did. **

**She couldn't lose Krisy they been threw alot together. Hell they have been friends sense they were little. Krisy was like a sister to Cathrine. **

**Cathrine kept thinking that Krisy was going to be killed no matter what she did thats the thought that came into her head. **

**She knew Krisy could take care of herself, she was a strong girl. She knew how to handle men, men like Ron. **

**Cathrine paryed for Krisy night, and day. She hoped that parying would help keep her friend alive. **

**Me: "Wow."**

**Amy: "Yeah Wow."**

**Erik: "Onto chapter 7, and wow."**

**Ron: "See you all in chapter 7."**


	7. Chapter 7

******Chapter 7**

******Catherine paced all around the house she couldn't stop thinking that Ron would kill Krisy it worried her so much that she could not sleep Erik noticed that Catherine was not sleeping very well he began to worry about Catherine she needed rest.**

******One night Catherine fell asleep on the sofa Erik picked Catherine up,and carried her upstairs he covered her up then he laid down beside her, Catherine rolled over,and hugged Erik Erik wrapped his arms around Catherine they slept threw the night.**

******Until the phone rang. Erik reached for it but Catherine would not let him answer it Erik rolled on top Catherine real easy like so the baby would not be hurt,then he kissed her Catherine held Erik for a little while then the phone rang again. Catherine got up out of bed,and answered it.**

******Catherine"Hello?" Krisy"Catherine its me,I need help i'm over here at Ron's hurry." Catherine "Whats going on Krisy, Krisy, KRISY?" Catherine hung up the phone.**

******Then she ran downstairs,grabbed her coat,and her car keys,Erik followed her together they went to Ron's house when they got there Erik kicked the door in they ran into the house.**

******Catherine ran upstairs to the main bedroom which was Ron's room Catherine found blood all over everything then she found Krisy in a corner she was all bruzed,and cut up Catherine ran up to Krisy, and held her.**

******Catherine"Erik!,I found Krisy." Erik"Catherine where are you,I'm coming?" Catherine"The main bedroom." **

******Erik ran upstairs then he found Catherine,and Krisy Erik grabbed a blanket wrapped it around Krisy then they headed downstairs.**

******On their way out Ron stepped into the hall way. He had knife in his had, and he was covered in Krisy's blood.**

******Catherine" You SOB,how could you hurt Krisy?" Ron"It was so easy, I had a idea you would come." Catherine"Your sick,you need help." Ron "Do I?" Catherine"Yes, you do." Ron"Why do you say that?" Catherine"You get some thrill out of hurting innocent woman, like me, and Krisy we did nothing to you." Ron"Well Krisy didn't do anything to me, but you did." Catherine"What the hell are you talking about?" Ron"You cheated on me with Erik while we were engaged."Catherine"So what, Erik,and I love eachother." Ron"Well I was taking all my anger out on Krisy, that's why I hurt her, because of you."**

******Catherine noticed the gun on the table in the hall way,she picked it up,and aimed it at Ron.**

******Catherine"Stay away from us Ron,and I won't have to pump you full of lead." Ron"You wouldn't dare,you don't have the guts to shoot me."**

******Catherine"That's where your wrong Ron,I learned a lot about myself sense Erik,and I got back together,I learned that people who fuck me enough will have to pay a price,and believe me Ron you hurting my best friend,well that's fucking with me enough." **

******Catherine raised the gun so it would be aimed right at Ron's face Ron took a step forward Catherine pulled the trigger, the gun went off, and Ron flew backwards.**

******Catherine was breathing heavy,she couldn't believe she shot Ron Erik walked up to Ron's body to check,and see if he was still alive Ron was dead. **

******Catherine fainted,she had just killed Ron Erik walked over to Catherine,and picked her up he placed her the backseat of her car Erik drove the girls back to their house Erik carried Catherine upstairs to bed he sat with her she tossed,and turned all night she woke up screaming.**

******Erik ran to bed,and held her close Catherine was in tears she was shocked she still couldn't believe what she had done she had killed Ron her ex boyfriend Krisy was taking a shower,to wash all the blood off of her body Erik knew Catherine, and Krisy would never be the same again But with a little,and help she would be okay and Krisy would also be okay.**

******Me: "Onto chapter 8."**

******Erik: "Wow."**

******Amy: "Yeah wow."**

******Ron: "Whoa."**

******Me: "See ya all in chapter 8."**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Cathrine was having nightmares of Ron coming back as ghost, and killing her. One night she work up screaming. She was covered in sweat.

Erik "Cathrine are you alright my love?" Cathrine "No , I keep having nightmares of Ron coming back as a ghost, and killing me."

Erik "You will be alright my love, I'm here." Cathrine "I hope so."

Just at that moment the baby kicked.

Cathrine "Ohh, Erik our baby just kicked."Erik "Let me feel, our baby is a good kicker."

Cathrine "I wonder how Krisy is. Erik " think she's okay, why don't you call her?"

Cathrine picked up the phone, and called Krisy, the girls talked for hours. Half way threw their talk Krisy told Cathrine she was pregnant with Ron's baby. Cathrine began to cry. It wasn't fair for Krisy to go threw that.

The girls said goodbye, and hung up their phones.

Erik "Cathrine what is it, what's wrong?" Cathrine "Krisy's pregnant, she's pregnant with Ron's baby."

Erik "Oh my god, what is she going to do?" Cathrine "I don't know, she needs me Erik, she needs us now more then ever."

Cathrine got up out of bed , got dressed , went downstairs, grabbed her coat, and keys, went outside, got into her car, and drove to Krisy's house. On her way to Krisy's she passed Ron's house, she pulled into the drive way, got out of her car, and walked into Ron's house.

She discovered the cops had a black sheet over Ron, but they weren't there. So she went upstairs to get some of her things, along with some Krisy's.

She went back downstairs, and walked back out to her car. She could have sworn she saw Ron's body get up, and walk upstairs.

Cathrine decided to check it out. When she got to Ron's room she saw him standing there by the window.

Ron "Cathrine how nice to see you again." Cathrine "Ron what are you doing alive I shot you?"

Ron "I know you did my dear." Cathrine "You should be dead." Ron "I wanted to see you one last time."

Cathrine "Why?" Ron "I still love you." Cathrine "You can't still love me Ron , your dead."

Ron "True, but my love for you will live on." Cathrine "I have to go goodbye Ron."

Ron "Goodbye Cathrine."

Cathrine left Ron's house, and Ron was now dead for good. Cathrine drove to Krisy's house.

When she got there she knocked on the door.

Krisy "Hi Cathrine , please come in." Cathrine "Krisy , why don't you go upstairs, and pack a bag, you can stay with me, and Erik for a while."

Krisy "Are you sure, I don't want to be to much trouble." Cathrine "I'm sure, you're my best friend, now you need me, and Erik the most."

Krisy "Wait for me I will be right down." Cathrine "Sure thing."

Krisy ran upstairs, and back enough stuff for a lifetime. Then the girls left. When they got home, Erik already had a room ready for Krisy.

He helped her with her bags. Then she laid down, and went to sleep. Cathrine, and Erik watched over Krisy for a few minutes. They went to sleep. Cathrine slept threw the night. As they slept Cathrine was thinking of what Ron told her. But she knew Ron was just a dream, he was dead, and that's how things would stay.

Me: "That's it for chapter 8."

Amy: "Onto chapter 9."

Erik: "Wow what a chapter."

Ron: "See ya in the next Chapter."


End file.
